Irish Voice
by Princess Equinox
Summary: The Bellas are ready for a new year, full of cute boys, trophies, and some great aca-magic! Of course, there is going to be a few new faces thrown into the mix, adding to the wonderful life of collage. Follow the new girl, Addie Patrick, as she tries to make it through her first year at Barden and her first interaction with love at first sight. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my wonderful readers!_**

**_I decided to do a Pitch Perfect story because I am a very musical person and I enjoyed the movie a lot._**

**_Please rate and review, favorite and follow if you enjoy it. I might get the second chapter up tonight, I might not. Depends on my productivity rate of the night._**

**_Oh, and I don't own Pitch Perfect in any way, shape, or form..._**

**_... Unless you count owning it on DVD..._**

**_Anyways, please enjoy and tell me your thoughts!_**

* * *

Barden University. Home of four a cappella groups:

The BU Harmonics  
The High Notes  
The Treblemakers  
And  
The Bellas

The Bellas have won the ICCA's, and now it's time for a new season with a completely new face...

Chapter 1: New Voice

It was the first day of the new school year at Barden. Carters roamed around, helping freshman carry their stuff to their dorms. Parents gave their children their goodbyes, and the student pushed them away, saying they were too cool for this, even though they were sad inside.

One girl stood out from the crowd. No parents bidding farewell, no little siblings asking for her room back home. She came by a taxi, just like a student the year previous.

She exited the taxi, Beats headphones plastered to her head. A one shoulder tank top hugged her top half and high rise jeans covered her mile long legs. Her shirt was a silvery, shimmery fabric and her jeans were black denim. Black hidden wedge converse were on her feet. Her skin was nicely tanned, despite her Irish and Scottish heritage. Her wrists were completely covered in bracelets and her fingers covered by rings, all silver. Three necklaces draped around her neck, all silver. Her fire red hair curled naturally around her face and neck, her green eyes darting around, looking at the signs. As she looked she mouthed words to the song she was listening to.

Her name was Addie Patrick. And this is her story.

×- Addie POV -×

I stared at the signs, trying to find Baker Hall, when a perky blonde came up to me. She wore the Barden green signature shirt. As she got closer, she began to say, "Hi there! Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?"

I knew the name, but with my nerves, I had to look at my hand where it was written. "Um, Baker Hall?"

Her eyes grew wide as I snapped my gum in her face. She shook it off with a smile and began talking, "Alright. So what you're gonna do is go..."

I spaced as a Convertible stopped next to me, its top down. I looked over, seeing a lovely Indian couple in the front two seat. In the back, behind the passenger side seat, was a boy. He had to be in his Junior year of college. He was ultimate definition of hipster, complete with skinny jeans, small pompadour, and thick black rims.

The radio was clear as day, playing 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor. The boy looked at me as he sang the chorus.

"This is ten percent luck and twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifteen percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the-"

Right then, the car pulled away, taking his voice away down the street. I turned back to the blond, who was finishing her directions to Baker Hall.

"And here is your official BU Rape Whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening."

I raised an eyebrow, sticking the whistle in my mouth and walking away with my luggage. As I walked thru a type of courtyard, I passed a group of senior boys, rating the girls that walked passed. As I passed, I flipped my hair over my shoulder, swinging my hips more than needed.

The boys gave cat calls and whistles, growling like the dogs they were. They all held up 10's, except for one boy who help up an 8. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards him.

"What? Only a eight for lil' ol' me? Well I guess I'll havta work ta raise it, huh?" I said, raking my nails across his chest. I added in my accent to give me a little appeal boost. He automatically held up a 10, swallowing shakily.

"That's what I thought," I whispered, walking away. The guys began to hound the boy as I walked away. I snapped my gum, thinking, 'Boys are all the same. Twitch your hips and act ditzy and they will bang you on the spot.'

It's not like I WANTED the attention, I just liked using my looks to my advantage. I mean, I was able to get all the boy in high school to do my homework and pay for my lunch. The best part? I always got out of sex, making me a diamond in the rough, aka, a girl who still had her V-card.

Might as well use it to my advantage in college too, right?

I found my dorm and my room easily after asking a big girl with blonde hair in an awesome do she called the "orthodox Jew ponytail". When I asked her name, she told me it was Fat Amy. I had raised an eyebrow and she replied with, "It's so twig bitches like you don't call me it behind my back."

I had respectfully replied with, "You got balls, Fat Amy. I can tell we will be good friends."

I opened the room door and was hit with the sweet sound of remixes. I stepped in to see a small brunette sitting at a personal remix station. She was already unpacked and had headphones over her ears. I set my things on the bed and tapped her shoulder. She turned, her eyes landing on me. She was incredible pretty and, apparently, crazy talented. Thousands of remixes were in a file labeled "Beca's Mixes".

"So you must be Madylen, right?" she asked, turning fully towards me. She wore a red tank, black skinnys, and combat boots. She had a few piercings in her ears, which added to her punk persona.

I cringed at my full name. "Yea, but you can just call me Addie. Everyone does."

She stretched out a hand, saying, "Alright Addie. I'm-"

"Beca. I can tell by your remix folder name." I shook her hand, smiling.

"Very observant. Brava. Just one thing, please don't touch my equipment. It's like my own child if I had one."

"Understandable. I don't touch your equipment, you don't touch my guitar. Deal?"

She raised a brow, asking, "Guitar?"

"Yeah," I said motioning to the case on the bed. "She's my baby."

"She? Does she have a name?" Beca asked as I unlatched the case. I pulled it out, showing her.

"Yeah. She's Reeah. Named after my mama. She died when I was ten, and she willed me her guitar," I answered. My smile faded slightly, but came back full power as I continued to unpack.

Beca spoke up behind me, "Sorry, man. My parents are just divorced, so I wouldn't know how you feel, but I bet it's a bitch."

I laughed, looking over at her, saying, "You have no idea."

She checked her watch, standing up. As she reached for the door, she turned to me. "You going to the activities fair?"

I shrugged, spitting my gum in a nearby garbage can. "Wasn't planning on it. Is it any good?"

"Yeah," she grabbed my wrist pulling me with her. "I've got a booth you might like, so let's go."

The activities fair was definitely a sight. Beca left to go to her booth, which I promised to go to later. I wandered, checking the booths out. A group of frat boys walked past, chanting something about safety in name and numbers, whatever that was about. I heard singing a little ways ahead and decided to go check it out.

What I saw shocked me.

By a brick wall, there was a nice sized group of guys, singing 'The Real Slim Shady' by Eminem. Their leader was a cute sophomore in a Breakfast Club tee. I watched as he started the chorus. His voice was great and he sang the lyrics with confidence.

" 'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,  
Please stand up, please stand up?"

As he sang, I scoped the boys in this group. There was one, another sophomore, who was wearing a Start Wars shirt, who passed out fliers to the boys who stopped to watch and listen to the group, which I figured out was called The Treblemakers due to the big sign behind them on the brick wall. There was a boy on a unicycle with a fro who looked like Corbin Bleu. Other boys dances around, singing and beat boxing different beats so they could get the song right without any instrumental help. Behind the leader was a circle of boys who hid someone I couldn't see properly.

As the leader finished his part though, the group dispersed, revealing the boy in the Convertible from earlier. He began to rap the next part fluidly.

"I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only giving you  
Things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
In front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
I just get on the mic and spit it  
And whether you like to admit it I just shit it  
Better than ninety percent of you rappers out can  
Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like Valiums  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting  
Pinching nurses asses when I'm jacking off with Jergens  
And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working  
And every single person is a Slim Shady lurking  
He could be working at Burger King, spitting on your onion rings  
Or in the parking lot, circling  
Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"  
With his windows down and his system up  
So, will the real Shady please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?"

The leader sang the chorus again, gaining the attention of everyone since the song was about over. I moved from where I was, thinking, "I think this will be the perfect time to make myself known." I slid past everyone, going behind the brick wall. As he started the chorus for the last time, I jumped up on the brick wall, looking down at the boys who still had no clue. From across the way, I saw Beca's eyes widen as she got the attention of the girl at her booth. They stared at me with their eyes wide and mouthes agape.

The leader saw this too, finished the chorus, and had everyone turn to see me.

I merely said, "Ha ha. Guess there's a Slim Shady in all of us. Fuck it, let's all stand up."

The crowd laughed with glee, clapping at my sudden appearance. I sat on the wall, smiling at the guys before saying, "What? You expect me to sit out instead of singing the final line in one of my favourite songs?"

The guys looked to their leader, waiting for his reaction. He merely smiled and reached out a hand, saying, "No I don't, but if you want to join an a cappella group, you might want to go to a different group. This one is strictly male."

The guys snickered as he helped me down. I retorted to their snickers with, "Oh really? Then who in this group is a criminal? A basketcase? And most importantly, which one is the princess? Cause my guess is Ghandi over there," I said as I pointed to the boy from earlier.

He gasped at my insult, feigning hurt. "Oh come on baby, your words cut deeper than a knife," he said, coming closer.

I stood my ground, our toes touching. I smirked, saying, "Be cautious, laddie. Us Irish ladies be the feisty type. Ya never know when we'll snap," adding extra emphasis to the "p" of "snap". His eyes grew wide as I turned back to the leader.

"You know the Breakfast Club?" he asked, a cheesy grin on his face. "Prove it. What does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?"

"Like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hipocracy... and black coffee," I say with a wink.

He smiles wider and holds out his hand, "Jesse. And you?"

I shake his hand, about to answer when Beca called out, walking towards us.

"Addie!" she yelled as she ran towards us. She stopped in front of us, panting slightly. "That was hilarious!" She turned to Jesse. "Sorry, but it was."

He shrugged, "Understandable. That was pretty epic." He looked back to Beca's stand. "I think you're needed back there though, Bec."

I looked over to see the group of girls waving frantically to get Beca's attention. She gave a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I better go before anything major happens."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jesse. My eyes widened upon seeing they were an item. She began to walk away, pulling me with her. We were stopped when Ghandi stepped in front of me.

"You can't think I'm gonna let you slip away that easily," he said, a smirk on his face.

I smirked back, my accent taking over again, "I was 'oping ta get off the 'ook, but I guess I was wrong."

"At least give me your name."

'Did he not hear Beca yell my name or somethin?' I thought to myself. I smile, deciding to have fun with this, and say to him, "No can do, laddie."

He gave a smirk, crossing his arms. "Alright. Then I will just use what I know about Irish Mythology and give you a name..."

I smiled, saying, "Good luck."

I began to walk away when I heard him say, "Thanks, Nessa." I glanced back with a smile before being pulled along by Beca once more.

As we walked, I said, "So... you and Jesse, huh?"

She shoved me aside as we grew closer to her booth. I could still feel those eyes on me as we walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I didn't get the next chapter up as soon as I had hoped.**_

_**Sorry about that.**_

_**I've been super busy even though it's my summer break.**_

_**So yeah, I am very sorry for my crappy attendance.**_

_**I hope to keep updating my stories and putting up new chapters at a more steady pace, but I'm not promising anything.**_

_**Please enjoy and review! I am open to any ideas for further on in the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

×- Donald POV -×

I continued to watch the girl walk away. She was really pretty, especially when she used her little accent to her advantage. I watched her hips swing from side to side, her legs seeming to reach on forever.

"Donald," Jesse called, the group staring at me with amused looks.

"Sup man?" I asked, walking towards them, my hands in my pockets.

He gave me a smirk, saying, "I see you're watching a possible new opponent. I love Bec, but we are still competing. You seem interested in the new girl, so I want you to spy on her. I know Bec is going to make her sing to prove herself before the actual auditions and I want to know how good she is. Think you can handle it?"

I nodded, walking towards the tree behind the booth, my eyes locked on the fiery redhead.

"Can you sing?" I heard Stacie ask.

'Let the show begin,' I thought, leaning against the bark.

×- Addie's POV -×

As I approached the table, I noticed Fat Amy in the group of girls. I raised a hand in a wave, yelling out, "Hey Fat Amy! Sup girl!"

She turned, waving back, "Hey Clover!"

I laughed at the nickname. I looked at the other girls, all of which were pretty cool. There was a really pretty Asian girl with a big bow in her hair. A tough looking black girl sat on the booth's edge, her hair a bright red. A well endowed dark haired girl filed her nails while in a chair.

"So you already know Fat Amy, but this is Lily, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie. Girls, this is my roommate Addie," Beca said, gesturing towards me.

The girls nodded in approval. That is except for Stacie. She stood, walked towards me, and eyed me.

I raised a brow, asking, "See somethin' ya like, lass?"

"Can you sing?"

I blinked at the sudden question. "Yeah, why do you ask?" She walked around to the front of the stand, pointing at the sign above our heads. I leaned out, reading it. In blue was the name 'Barden Bellas' in fancy cursive. Beneath it were the words 'all female a cappella group'.

"I will ask again. Can you sing?" she asked, hands on her hips.

I nodded, "Yes I can."

Beca came forth with a chair, saying, "Good. Let's see how good you are. Stand on this chair and sing for us."

I looked around to see the other booths just going about their own business and people walking by without a second glance.

"What song?"

"Roar by Katy Perry."

"Can I ask why you chose that song?" I ask, climbing onto the chair.

Beca sat on the booth's edge, explaining, "Well, your acoustic guitar says you know country. You ended a rap song, so that means hip-hop and rap songs. By your style, I'm gonna guess you like punk and alternative. I also saw your Brocas Helm braclet which, after doing some research, cuts out heavy metal and possibly metal in general. I could go on about my prediction, but I'm gonna end it by saying this: I have eliminated every type of music genre just by the way you look, dress, and act except for pop music. So give us a show, Addie."

I shrugged, smirking to myself. She had found out all this and thought I wouldn't know pop music? What does she think I listen to in the car? Opera?.. Okay, that was once...

I rolled my head from side to side, mentally singing the starting pitch.

Then the words flowed out of my mouth, everyone turning towards me.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything"

I rocked to the beat, not caring about the crowd gathering around the small booth. The audience joined in at some parts, dancing with me.

"You held me down, but I got up."

"HEY!"

"Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up."

"HEY!"

"Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now."

I jumped from the chair to the top of the booth, my voice flying through the air. A smile danced on my lips as I caught sight of the Bellas' faces. I turned to the crowd once more, feeling like a star at her own concert as I sang the chorus.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!"

The Bellas then joined in singing the accompaniment. I laughed with glee as the crowd cheered. I continued to sing, letting go of everything.

"Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero.  
You held me down, but I got up."

"HEY!"

"Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up."

"HEY!"

"Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now.  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..."

My body stilled for the next lyrics. My actions startled the crowd as they stared at me. My eyes closed, thinking about the power of this song as I sang the next part softly.

"Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar!"

I held out the last note, crouching as I released the note with power. I heard the guys in the crowd whistle and give a few cat-calls as the note rang out longer and louder. I opened my eyes as I cut off, seeing everyone staring at me, waiting for more. I spread my arms wide, looking to the sky as I finished off the song.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..."

It was quiet for awhile. I stared into the crowd, my heart racing. I jumped when they boomed with applause and shouts. I gave a quick bow and leapt off the "stage", looking back at Stacie while saying, "Did that help answer your question?"

×- Donald POV -×

I sat with my mouth open, my back against the rough bark of the tree. I blinked a few times before taking off my glasses to rub my eyes.

'How can someone have that great of a voice?' I asked myself as I walked back to the Trebles. As I got closer, their faces showed that they had heard her from here.

"I think we may have some competition fellas," I said, looking back at the booth, my eyes falling on her. She stood facing the Bellas, a smile on her face as she got slapped on the back by Fat Amy. She pitched forward, laughing as she rights herself.

Jesse snorts, "No kidding?" He smiles, glancing at the stand with me, his eyes narrowing on her too.

"This is going to be a fun season."

×- Addie POV -×

"That was awesome!" Beca said, staring at me wide-eyed.

Stacie stood to my right, saying, "Sorry I doubted you!"

I laughed, saying, "It's good."

"You gotta try out for the Bellas," Cynthia Rose stated, flicking her hair out of her face. Lily stood next to her, nodding furiously.

Lily hands me a flier about auditions to look over. I raise my head and say, "Will do. This could be super fun."

I turn to Beca and say, "I'm gonna head off and look around some more. I will meet you back in the room, 'kay?" She nods, waving me away.

I walk away from the booth, some people coming up to compliment me from earlier. I smile and accept the compliments as I continue to walk. As I look down to my phone, I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I say, stepping back. "That was all my fault!"

I look at who I ran into and my throat dries up. Before me is a junior boy with shaggy black hair and tan skin. His eyes are a bright blue and are full of joy. His face is sharp and he has a slight scruff on his chin. He is taller than me, even though I'm in heels, and he wears just a simple red tee and black jeans with converse.

He smiles at me, saying, "Sorry, I should have been looking." His voice catches me off guard. It is husky and low, almost seductive. His eyes narrow slightly on me before growing wide. "You're the girl who was just singing at the Bellas stand, aren't you?"

I smile, clasping my shaking hands behind my back. "Yep, that's me."

"That was awesome," he says, slipping his hands into his pockets casually. "You have a beautiful voice."

I blush and laugh softly, saying, "Thank you very much."

He smiles at me, showing bright white teeth. "No problem." He stretches out a hand, saying, "I'm Gerard, by the way. Gerard Thomas."

I grasp his hand, shaking it lightly. "Addie Patrick."

"Pretty name," he says, releasing my hand. "I gotta go. I hope we see each other again, Addie." He turns and walks away, throwing a hand over his shoulder in a backwards salute.

I stand there for a moment in a daze. I shake my head clearing it and bent down to pick up my phone which had fallen when we had collided. I see a cell on the ground, but it doesn't look like my normal smartphone. The phone is a simple iPhone. Clicking the little button on top, I see the screen light up, showing a picture of Gerard standing next to another boy, Gerard's arm slung over the boys shoulders. The other boy had the same color hair as Gerard, only his was shorter and in a small pompadour. His eyes were a soft brown instead of Gerard's baby blues.

As I look at the pic, the phone began to vibrate, showing that someone was calling. The number came up as unknown. I clicked the screen, answering.

"Umm... Hello?"

A deep chuckle came through the line. "Well well well... Looks as though we accidentally swapped phones during our little moment."

I raised a brow. "Gerard? Is that you?"

"Wow, not only do you have a great voice and adorable personality, but you have an awesome memory too?" he asked. "Damn, how are you not taken?"

I blushed as I continued to walk. "Well aren't you a charmer."

He gave a full out laugh. "I try every now and then. Now where are you? I want my phone back and I'm pretty sure you do too."

I looked around before saying, "I'm at the Quidditch Club stand. Do I need to just wait here for you or find you?"

"I'll find you," he said. "Stay where you are, I'll be there in a few. Don't go searching my phone now, got it?"

"Like I would want to, ya weirdo," I snorted. "How did you get past my lock on my phone?"

"I didn't. I used the emergency call button."

"Ah," I said, sitting on a nearby bench. "Hurry up, too. I need to make sure I don't have any missed calls."

He gave a chuckle before hanging up. I looked back at the iPhone screen, seeing the picture of the two boy again. They looked so happy and so similar. I figured they were brothers. I stared at the pic until my eyes were covered. My back tensed as a warm breathe skittered across my ear.

"Told ya I'd find you," a low voice whispers into my ear. I turned to see Gerard who was now leaning on the back of the bench. I gave a giggle, handing him the phone.

"Now fork over my electronics, pretty boy," I said, snatching my phone from his palm.

"Feisty, aren't we?" he asked, taking a seat next to me.

I brushed off my shoulders cockily, saying, "Well I don't mean to brag, but my Scottish side tends to give me a temper."

He gave a chuckle. "So I know we just met, but would you maybe want to just hang out some time?"

"Really? How do you know I won't be some demented psycho girl looking to be apart of the Freshman 15?" I ask, my eyebrow qwirking up and my lips upturning into a smirk.

He gave a shrug, saying, "I can just tell."

I thought about it. A cute boy asking to hang out could always lead to something more... such as the perfect person to do all of my schoolwork. I smiled, saying, "I would love to hang out sometime. Just know, I might ask for help on some schoolwork."

"No problem," he answered standing. "I'll see ya 'round, Addie." With that, he walked off, this time with his phone in hand.

I grinned and stretched, happy with my first day at Barden.

_This year is going to be interesting._

* * *

**_Review!_**


End file.
